My Adventure Behind that Hole
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang anak perempuan yang nyasar ke jaman perang. Warning: OC, OOC (maybe), Gak jago bikin summary.
1. Prolog

PROLOG

JIN

SASHIHARA KOTORI

"Membosankan". Itulah kata-kata yang terpikir olehku saat menatap teman-teman sekelasku yang sedang asyik makan sama-sama dan bercerita ria dan cekikikan saat tengah makan, sampai aku yakin bahwa ludah dan makanan-makanan yang mereka makan bakalan muncrat-muncrat. Sangat mencerminkan sekolah Indonesia yang super kuno ini.

Omong-omong, namaku Sashihara Kotori, yeah, aku tahu namanya terlalu ke Jepang-Jepangan buat orang Indonesia. Begini, aku ini sebenarnya orang Jepang asli, ayah dan ibuku keduanya orang Jepang, tapi pinda ke Indonesia karena satu dan lain hal. Bukan karena mereka miskin atau semacamnya, percayalah, orang tuaku adalah orang tua yang beranggapan bahwa uang dapat menyelesaikan segalanya, dan menurut mereka _image_ keluarga adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar harus dijaga seumur hidup, yang juga menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa aku dimasukkan ke sekolah keparat ini.

Sekolahku adalah sekolah khusus anak-anak perempuan di Indonesia, lebih tepatnya sekolah khusus tuan-tuan-putri-norak-yang-hobi-cekikikan-dan-gosip. Serius deh, tiap kali aku masuk sekolah yang kutemui hanya anak-anak perempuan yang kerjanya hanya cekikikan dan sebar menyebar gosip. Bahkan kegiatan ekskulnya juga tidak ada yang menarik, semuanya melibatkan cewek-cewek nan centil dan rapuh kayak gelas. Bayangkan aja hanya ada ekskul _Fashion Show_, Tari Tradisional, dan ekskul Olahraga paling Cuma golf. Sampai babi bisa terbangpun tak akan kuikuti ekskul-ekskul sialan itu.

Nah, reputasiku di sekolah ini cukup beken. Anak berandalan super cerdas yang tak pernah dikeluarkan karena selalu rangking satu umum. Aku bukannya melebih-lebihkan, tapi aku memang cukup pintar, nilai-nilaiku tak pernah di bawah 80, dan IQ-ku sekitar 180-an lha (mungkin salah satu faktor kepintaranku). Makanya itu walaupun guru-guru itu ingin sekali tidak menaikkanku ke kelas 2 tahun ini, mereka tak bisa melakukannya karena nilai-nilaiku yang lumayan sempuran dan juga… Kalaupun aku bodoh, paling-paling orang tuaku bakalan "menyelamatkan"ku dengan cara menyogok guru-guru sana sini agar reputasi keluarga tak hancur.

Dengan kata berandalan, aku cukup yakin kalian dapat mendeskripsikanku secara tepat. Kalau kalian membayangkan cewek dengan rambut pendek kayak cowok dan bajunya dikeluarkan, itu hampir benar. Aku memang sering mengeluarkan baju sekolahku, tapi rambutku tak pendek kayak cowok. Maaf-maaf saja, gini-gini aku masih cinta rambut panjangku. Rambutku berwarna Hitam dan di _highlihgt _ungu, lurus tergerai hingga dadaku, lalu kulitku putih bersemu merah seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan, bibirku merah merona seperti warna bunga mawar (setidaknya itu kata ibuku dulu) dan mata berwarna coklat. Kalau bukan karena tampangku yang garang bak preman, sepertinya aku bakalan jadi cewek yang cukup populer.

Sebagai cewek berandalan, penampilankupun mendukung tampangku yang super garang. Pakaian dikeluarkan, mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam polos dengan _hood_ yang selalu ku angkat naik, membuatku kelihatan seperti seorang _rapper_, dan sarung tangan berwarna hitam polos. Singkat kata, ketimbang sebagai salah satu siswa, aku kelihatan seperti seorang _rapper_ nyasar.

Aku memperhatikan para 'Tuan Putri' yang masih mengobrol dan cekikikan, dan memperhatikan jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan bahwa istirahat masih akan berjalan lama, plus, para guru bakal ada rapat nanti berarti…

Kesempatan buat bolos akhirnya datang juga!

Aku langsung menyambar tas putihku dan berlari keluar kelas. Tak perlu repot-repot mengendap. Di sekolah ini aku sudah dianggap tak kasat mata. Guru-guru sudah kewalahan menegurku, dan para 'Tuan Putri' tak berani bertarung _one on one_ denganku, lantaran takut wajah rapuh mereka bonyok karena kujotos. Jadi, daripada mereka menderita seumur hidup karena diriku, mereka memutuskan untuk menganggapku sebagai hantu. Aku cukup senang dengan fakta ini, karena aku jadi bebas bolos pelajaran sesukaku. Tentu saja aku masih tahu diri. Aku hanya bolos kalau guru-guru ada rapat setelah istirahat. Aku tidak bodoh dan malas, yah, gini-gini aku juga masih mau mendapatkan pendidikan.

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju pagar sekolah dan menyapa Pak Tono, satpam yang berjaga di depan pos satpam.

"Siang pak." Sapaku dengan ramah.

"Siang neng. Bolos lagi, neng?" Tanya Pak Tono dengan wajah tak senang.

Sebelum kalian bertanya lagi, Pak Tono adalah sohibku sejak kelas satu. Oke, memang aneh memanggil orang yang sudah tua dengan kata "sohib" tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Saat kelas satu aku pernah berselisih dengan Pak Tono, tapi perselisihan itulah yang malah membuat kami jadi dekat seperti ini. Pak Tono bahkan sering membiarkanku bolos, walaupun dengan tidak rela dan tidak senang juga sih.

"Maaf atuh Pak. Kan sekarang rapat guru, paling juga nanti nggak ada pelajaran." Kataku sambil memelas. Kulihat Pak Tono agak gusar tapi dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pak Tono tahu guru-guru nggak akan melarang bahkan menyadari bahwa aku telah kabur. Aku ini tak kasat mata, ingat? Tapi dari sekian banyak orang di sekolah, Pak Tono lah yang paling memperhatikanku. Biasanya kalau aku kabur begini dia bakal manggut-manggut dan menceramahiku bahwa bolos itu tidak baik dan aku merasa rugi pada akhirnya. Pasalnya sekarang, aku bolos hanya jika guru tidak masuk mengajar, maksudku, ngapain ngabisin waktu banyak-banyak saat nggak ada pelajaran? _Boring_ banget kan? Makanya aku sering bolos pada saat-saat seperti itu.

"Neng, apa neng ga merasa rugi bolos terus?" Tanya Pak Tono.

"Lha, nggak terus kok pak. Kan kalau ada rapat guru doang yang berarti gak bakal ada pelajaran sampe pulang. Sama saja kan kalau misalnya saya tinggal di sekolah nggak ngapa-ngapain? Lebih baik saya jalan-jalan agar dapat mempergunakan otot-otot yang masih segar ini untuk berolahraga kan?" Kataku dengan nada semanis mungkin.

"Neng teh nggak berubah yah. Memangnya neng nggak kasian kalau saya dihukum ama atasan asaya karena ngebiarin neng kabur?" Tanyanya.

"Kasian kok. Tapi emang pernah selama ini saya bolos dan bapak dimarahin? Nggak kan?" Kataku yang langsung membungkam mulut Pak Tono. Jujur aku agak merasa bersalah melakukan ini, tapi lama-lama di sekolah ini bakal membuatku mati muda _man_! Cara satu-satunya adalah meninggalkan neraka penuh tawa cekikikan ini dan lari menghirup udara segar di luar sana sebelum aku mati kehabisan oksigen di sini.

Lalu, Pak Tono akhirnya menyerah dan membukakakn pagar. Aku langsung bersorak dan langsung memeluk Pak Tono. "Makasih pak! Sayang deh sama bapak!" Pak Tono hanya tersenyum dan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Aku memandangi lubang yang terpampang di tembok itu. Aku kini berada di daerah perumahan yang tak jauh dari sekolahku. Nah, di salah satu taman di situ,ada tembok yang mempunyai lubang misterius yang kabarnya angker banget. Lubang itu sepertinya bisa dimasukin sih, walaupun terlihat seperti lubang biasa sih. Tapi aku emang selalu penasaran jika menemukan rumor aneh pasti akan langsung ku cari tahu kebenarannya, jadi, tanpa pikir panjang… Kumasuki lubang itu.

Dan aku sama sekali tak berfikiran akan bertemu dengan prajurit-prajurit berseragam biru dibalik lubang itu.

TBC

**Hallo Minna~ ahaha ini fic DW kedua saya. Yang pertama saya hapus karena…. Sesuatu ^^; Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Ah ini profile si Kotori:**

**Nama: Sashihara Kotori  
Umur: 16 tahun  
Rambut: Hitam dengan highlight ungu  
Mata: Coklat  
Sifat: Pendiam tapi galak dan kasar, tak banyak bicara, kalau udah berkelahi sifatnya berubah 180 derajat**

**Please R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

JIN

SASHIHARA KOTORI

Oke, jujur, saat masuk ke dalam lubang itu, aku berfikiran lubang itu hanya lurus terus ke depan, kan secara logika memang begitu namun, ternyata hal yang tak masuk akal dan benar-benar di luar logika terjadi.

Saat aku sedang susah payah merangkak di dalam terowongan gelap itu, saat sudah tiba setengah jalan, mendadak tanah yang sedaritadi kurangkaki kini tiba-tiba menghilang, dan aku pun terjatuh ke dalam lubang (yang aku bahkan tak tahu ada di situ).

Aku benar-benar merasa seperti Alice di dongeng _Alice in Wonderland_. Gadis yang awalnya merangkaki lubang kelinci kini jatuh ke dimensi yang sama sekali berbeda. Hanya saja dunia yang kumasuki jauh lebih sadis daripada _Wonderland _yang dimasuki Alice.

.

.

.

"Oww..." Aku perlahan membuka mataku, mengedip-ngedipkannya karena penglihatanku masih agak buram lantaran kelamaan pingsan. Saat penglihatanku sudah agak normal, aku berdiri dan membersihkan jaket dan seragamku dari debu lalu melihat pemandangan di sekelilingku.

Aku mengkerutkan kening saat melihat bahwa hari sudah gelap. _What the-?_ Perasaan tadi masih siang deh. Aku baru saja ingin berjalan sekeliling saat aku melihat beberapa prajurit berseragam biru dan hijau sedang menghunuskan pedang satu sama lain.

Oke, setelah siang yang tiba-tiba menjadi malam sekarang para prajurit kuno yang lagi berperang?

Emang aku nyasar ke tempat _cosplayer _yah?

Setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan sampai aku melihat salah satu prajurit berseragam biru menghunuskan pedang ke arah salah satu prajurit berseragam hijau dan darah segar langsung keluar dan muncrat ke segala arah (Oke, aku hanya mau berlagak _lebay_ untuk membuat suasana agak menegang).

_Holy Crap!_

Ini lagi ada pemutaran film? Atau ini memang perang beneran? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Perang kan sudah berlalu sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu. Pikiranku terputus saat aku menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangku.

Dengan cekatan aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat salah satu prajurit berseragam hijau hendak membunuhku- ya, kalian tidak salah baca, dia hendak membunuhku- dengan pedangnya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menangkap pedangnya dan menendang perutnya, membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang.

"Bung, jangan bawa-bawa senjata kayak gini. Bahaya tahu." Kataku santai sambil menginspeksi pedang itu.

"Tutup mulutmu anjing Wei!" Bentaknya.

Oke, aku hanya mencoba memberikan belas kasihan dengan tidak memberikan luka fatal dan ini yang kuterima? Lagian, aku ini manusia bukan anjing! Dan, apa pula itu Wei? Kayaknya dia salah orang.

"Hei, tunggu du-" Aku menghentikan kalimatku saat kusadari salah satu prajurit hendak menebasku, aku refleks menghindar, namun aku kurang cepat dan tebasannya melukai punggungku, membuatnya berdarah.

Darah.

...

Oke. Jadi kalian mau mati yah? Kuladeni keinginan kalian.

Nah, biasanya orang yang sudah ketebas pedang pasti bakal langsung meringis kesakitan kan? Lain halnya dengan prang-orang normal, setiap kali aku merasakan rasa sakit aku bakal... TIDAK PERDULI.

"Hihihi..." Aku mengeluarkan suara tertawa kecil yang mirip kayak suara kuntilanak. Lalu menggigit kukuku, _trademark_ yang membuatku ditakuti di sekolah.

"Hahahaha! Kamu mau mati?" tanyaku dengan senyum sadis yang sepertinya langsung membuat prajurit-prajurit di sana gemetar ketakutan. Sekarang ini aku tak peduli dengan di mana aku berada, darah dalam tubuhku sudah mulai mendidih, jantungku sudah meloncat-loncat, ingin menghabisi musuh-musuh yang ada di depanku, ingin melihat mereka bersimbah diri. Aku lalu menyentuh punggungku yang berdarah dengan jempolku, sehingga ada seberkas darah tertempel di sana dan menjilatinya (Kalau sudah mau bertarung pikiranku bakal tak waras).

"Jadi? Siapa yang mau mati duluan?" tanyaku sambil menggigiti kukuku.

Kuperhatikan prajurit-prajurit di situ kini memandangku dengan rasa takut, yang membuatku semakin senang. Aku menikmati setiap rasa takut yang ditunjukkan oleh musuhku.

Salah satu prajurit berseragam hijau lalu menerjang ke arahku. Aku lalu membuang pedang yang kupegang (Aku tak cocok bertarung dengan senjata) dan dengan gampang menangkap pedang prajurit itu. Menendang perutnya, lalu membantingnya ke tanah. Aku lalu tertawa dan menepuk tanganku layaknya anak kecil.

"Hahaha! Seru! Siapa berikutnya?" Tanyaku seraya menatap prajurit lain yang sudah gemetaran melihat apa yang aku lakukan pada prajurit tadi, tapi tetap saja ada prajurit yang masih nekat melawanku, prajurit yang berseragam biru (yang tampaknya sadar bahwa aku bukan sekutunya) juga menerjangku dan aku menghindarai serangannya lalu kutangkap tangannya dan memelintirnya ke belakang sampai patah, membuat prajurit itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Hihihi... sakit yah?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa. Kulepaskan tangannya yang sudah patah dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan menjotos wajahnya hingga darah segar menetes dari ujung mulutnya, lalu melemparkan prajurit yang sudah lunglai itu ke tempat lain. Belum sempat aku berbalik ke prajurit lain, salah satu prajurit sudah melukai pipiku dengan pedangnya. Aku hanya terdiam dan setelah itu tertawa lagi, membuat prajurit itu terperangah, selagi dia lengah, kuremas tangannya dan kupelintir hingga patah, lalu ku jegal kakinya hingga dia terjatuh dan menginjak perutnya.

"Hihihi... _Nicely done..._" Bisikku, puas. Kupandangi prajurit lain yang sudah gemetar ketakutan, dan tak ada keberanian untuk melawanku lagi. Ah susah-susah amat. Kubantai saja mereka satu persatu!

Baru saja aku ingin maju dan membantai mereka, sebuah pisau lempar tertancap di hadapanku, membuatku berpaling ke arah datangnya pisau itu.

Aku melihat dua orang berlari ke arahku. Satunya adalah wanita yang memegang beberapa pisau lempar. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu dengan hiasan berwarna emas, dan mengenakan bju menyerupai _dress _model china berwarna biru. Satunya lagi adalah pria berbadan kekar, memegang pedang besar dan rambutnya acak-acakan dan berwarna coklat.

Aku memandangi mereka dengan tatapan kosong sambil menggigiti kukuku.

"Anak kecil?" Kata pria itu dengan nada terkejut. Ia lalu melihat beberapa prajurit yang sudah tergeletak karena perbuatan brutalku. Aku masih enatap mereka sambil memiringkan kepalaku dan menggigiti kukuku.

"Siapa...?" Tanyaku dengan nada sok polos.

Kedua orang itu menatapku seakan-akan meminta penjelasan, namun aku tak tahu apa yang musti kujelaskan pada mereka. Pikiranku kosong melompong, hanya ada pikiran untuk bertarung saja.

"Nak, sedang apa kau di sini? Kau tidak tahu bahwa tempat ini sangat merepotkan?" Kata pria itu dengan nada malas.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Apa maksudnya merepotkan?

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu Tuan Sima Zhao." Kata perempuan di sampingnya dengan nada tenang.

"Oh ayolah Yuanji, aku kan hanya ingin bersikap baik. Kau tahu anak di bawah umur tidak boleh memasuki medan perang kan?" Kata pria yang bernama Sima Zhao itu.

Aku semakin bingung mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Mungkin karena otakku tak mampu merespon apa-apa selain keinginan bertarung. Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit berteriak dan hendakk menyerangku. Ia menebas lengan kananku, dan aku memberikannya reaksi yang sama pada saat pipiku terluka tadi. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan mulai tertawa seperti maniak dan menonjok wajahnya sekeras mungkin hingga dia lunglai di tanah.

Baru saja aku mau menghabisinya dengan menginjak perutnya, dari mata ekorku, aku dapat melihat perempuan bernama Yuanji itu melemparkan salah satu pisaunya padaku. Dengan sigap aku menangkapnya, walaupun akhirnya tanganku berlumuran darah karena ketajaman pisau itu, tapi aku tak perduli, ingat?

"Hhihih... Kamu mau main juga?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil dan menggigiti kukuku.

Perempuan itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia lalu melempariku dengan beberapa pisau dan untungnya aku dapat menghindari semua serangannya, saat aku sedang agak lengah, si pria langsung menerjang ke arahku dan hendak mengayunkan pedang besarnya itu. Aku menahannya dengan lenganku lalu melepaskan pedangnya dan hendak menendangnya, namun ia berhasil menghindar.

"Whew... Kau kuat juga untuk ukuran anak kecil"

Ku balas pujiannya dengan tawa maniakku lalu aku menerjang ke arahnya lagi dan hendak meninjunya tapi ia menahan seranganku. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan dengan kepalanku yang ditahannya, kuarahkan tangannya ke bawah, membuat wajahnya tak terlindungi apapun dan menjotosnya dengan tangan kiriku, tonjokkanku sepertinya begitu kuat hingga dia terjerembab ke tanah.

"Hahahaha! Menyenangkan! Kau kuat yah!" Katakus ambil bertepuk tangan.

"Tuan Sima Zhao!"

Aku menoleh ke arah perempuan itu dan melihatnya berlari ke arah pria yang baru saja kujotos, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan merangkak ke otakku

.

.

.

"_Rena!"_

"_Jangan dekat-dekat! Dasar pembunuh!"_

"_Pembunuh!"_

_Aku terperanjat mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan padaku, dan aku memandangi tanganku._

_Tangan yang berlumuran darah_

.

.

.

Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku, dan melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Oh tidak.

Tidak lagi.

Sebelum mereka berdua sempat berbuat apa-apa lagi, kuputuskan untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Yah, sejauh mungkin dari tempat yang penuh darah ini.

"Tunggu!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat si wanita bernama Yuanji itu dan pria yang bernama Sima Zhao itu (yang tampak tak apa-apa bahkan setelah dijotos olehku). Aku memandangi mereka dengan tatapan datar, tak sedikitpun niat untuk menjawab apapun yang mereka tanyakan. Aku sedikit bersyukur karena aku tidak membunuh pria itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya si Yuanji.

Aku tak menjawab dan hanya menatap mereka. Aku tak perlu memberi namaku pada orang asing, dan aku juga harus mencari tahu di mana aku berada ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu kan? Setelah menatap mereka lama, aku lalu berbalik dan berjalan tak tentu arah.

Sebenarnya...

Di mana aku sekarang?

TBC

**Dunn! Dunn1! Cliffhanger! Hahaah **_**gomen**_** tapi saya harap sudah cukup seru, saatnya balas review~**

**#ZhaoYan22**

**Gianti: Makasih review-nya ^^ Kamu ada penggemar tuh Kotori  
Kotori: Hn.  
Gianti: Cuek bebek*sweatdrop* semoga senang dengan updatenya deh, dan ficnya Chi-san aku baru baca 1 chapter doang -3- nanti kalo udah baca sampai habis bakal ku review deh *wink***


	3. Chapter 2

BAB 2

SIMA ZHAO

JIN

**Hai hai, saya balik lagi. Ehehehe akhirnya selesai juga ujian tengah semester! Yossha! Sebelum lanjut ke cerita saya ingin memberitahu beberapa hal bahwa... fic ini agak... AU, karena pertama, semua karakter DW etto... ceritanya ada semua lha, setting fic ini sekitar sebelum pertempuaran Chibi, dan semua karakter yang seharusnya belum muncul pas settingan waktu itu sudah ada semua, seperti Sima Zhao, Sima Shi dll, jadi jangan kaget jika mereka muncul di beberapa pertempuran di mana mereka seharusnya tidak ada. Itu aja sih... dan author sini belum memutuskan akan menempatkan Kotori di kerajaan mana... bingung total, kalau ada usulan bisa tolong diberikan? Arigato. Ah, kelupaan satu lagi, etto... Author memutuskan bahwa... *ahem* akan menerima OC dari author lain *smiles* nanti biodatanya diberikan di akhir cerita. **

**Balas review:**

**Hui chan:  
Sudah dilanjutkan~ dan yap, sisi sadisnya pake watak Gekikara, karena aku jatuh cinta sama wataknya ayng sadis itu (Aneh dasar) Makasih atas reviewnya Hui chan~**

**Zhao Yan22:  
Gianti: Makasih Banyak Chi-chan, Sui-san, seneng deh~ Kotori, kau dapat penggemar tuh  
Kotori: Hn.  
Gianti: Dasar dingin.  
Kotori: Biar aja.**

* * *

"Anda yakin baik-baik saja, Tuan Sima Zhao?" Tanya Wang Yuanji, walaupun wajahnya tak berekspresi, tapi dia terdengar khawatir akan keadaanku, dan jujur saja aku sangat senang mendengarnya menanyakan keadaanku.

Aku mengelus-elus pipiku yang memar karena pukulan anak perempuan itu dan tertawa pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja Yuanji, oww, pukulan anak itu keras juga." Belum pernah seumur hidup aku bertemua anak seperti anak yang tadi. Ia terlihat seperti anak perempuan biasa yang tidak seharusnya ikkut ambil bagian dalam peperangan yang merepotkan ini, tapi dari caranya bertarung tadi... Itu cukup memberitahuku bahwa ia berpengalaman dalam pertarungan.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati." Kata Yuanji. Ia lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah di mana anak perempuan itu meninggalkan kami. "Dia sudah tidak ada... Siapa sebenarnya anak itu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, menandakan aku juga punya pertanyaan serupa. Kalau kuingat kembali, gadis itu mengenakan pakaian yang cukup... aneh. Semacam kostum berwarna putih dengan rok berwarna abu, semacam kain pelindung berwarna hitam (maksudnya jaket) dan semacam... pita? Entahlah, apapun yang tergantung di lehernya terlihat seperti pita, dan juga sepatu hitam yang berbentuk aneh. "Entahlah, tapi kurasa dia bukan berasal dari daerah sini."

"Bagaimana anda bisa yakin?"

"Yah... dia terlihat kebingungan." Kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku. Jujur saja, setelah ia memukulku tadi, semua expresi sadisnya hilang seperti ditelan angin, dan yang dapat kulihat dari wajah anak itu hanyalah ekspresi kebingungan yang murni dan... Ekspresi bersalah, seakan dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk memukulku.

"Yang jelas," Kata Yuanji sambil berdiri, "Kita harus tetap maju, pertempuran akan segera berakhir, dan... Mungkin ada baiknya jika kita memberitahukan hal ini kepada Tuan Sima Shi, Tuan Sima Yi dan Nyonya Zhang Chunhua." Kata Yuanji.

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku lagi, "Ah itu tak perlu." Kataku, membuat Yuanji menatap ke arahku lagi, "Maksudku, ayolah Yuanji, anak itu hanya gadis biasa, lagipula, kemungkinan besar dia hanya sial saja sampai tersesat di medan perang ini."

"Saya sepenuhnya meragukan itu Tuan Sima Zhao."

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku, memang tidak mudah untuk meyakinkan Yuanji untuk hal semacam ini, namun aku juga tidak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa gadis kecil itu hanya sekedar sial hingga tersesat di medan perang ini, aku cukup yakin pasti ada maksud tertentu kenapa dia ada di sini, tapi memberitahukan hal ini pada kakak Shi, ayah dan ibu hanya akan menambah satu lagi masalah merepotkan.

"Anda hanya mengatakan itu karena anda tidak mau terjebak dalam situasi MEREPOTKAN bukan?"

Ups.

Yuanji hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan menyimpan hal ini dari keluarga anda, tapi jika terbukti bahwa ini bukan kebetulan belaka... Maka kita tidak bisa terus berdiam diri, anda mengerti?" Katanya dengan nada tegas.

"Siap, nona Yuanji." Kataku sambil bercanda.

"Ayo, kita masih punya pekerjaan." Kataku. Aku hendak berdiri saat itu saat tiba-tiba aku menemukan sesuatu... sebuah kaca lonjong kecil di dekat kakiku, aku mengambilnya dan bertanya-tanya, benda apa itu.

"Tuan Sima Zhao?"

"Ah, iya, iya aku datang." Aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan benda itu, siapa tahu berguna nantinya.

* * *

-SASHIHARA KOTORI-

-JIN-

Berlalu sudah beberapa hari setelah malam yang mengerikan itu. Setelah kejadian itu secara ajaib aku bisa keluar dari medan perang tersebut dan menemukan sebuah desa. Aku lalu bertanya sana-sini tentang tempat ini dan menemukan bahwa...

Aku sedang berada di China di mana era ini masih era Tiga Kerajaan.

_Oh great, I'm so lucky_ (Perhatikan sarkasmenya)

Tapi jujur...

GRUUYUK

Yap, aku cukup lapar, karena sudah 3 hari aku tidak makan apa-apa, aku baru saja sampai di desa pagi ini, dan sialnya aku tidak punya uang sama sekali, uang sih ada, tapi uang Indonesia mana bisa dipakai di era dan negeri ini. Aku menghela nafas dan mengelus perutku yang dari tadi keroncongan.

GRUUYUK

'Waduh... Sabar dong, entar kalau ada makanan bakalan gue penuhin deh muatan lo. Jangan bunyi aja, please!' Pintaku dalam hati.

Aku mengelus perutku yang kosong itu dan duduk di sebuah bangku, mengehal nafas panjang saat menyadari bahwa perutku akan terus berbunyi hingga ia terisi dengan makanan, masalahnya aku tidak punya uang saat ini.

'Gimana nih...?' Pikirku.

"Anu..."

Aku berbalik saat merasa seseorang menyentuh pundakku dan melihat seorang wanita tua dengan anal kecil yang berumur sekitar 8 tahunan berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegangi... erm... yukata? Entahlah baju orang-orang China terlihat seperti yukata yang biasa dikenakan orang Jepang. Si wanita tua melihatku dengan pandangan lembut, dan aku MENCOBA tersenyum senormal mungkin padanya.

"Selamat siang, nona mau memesan sesuatu?" Tanyanya dengan sopan.

Memesan? Aku lalu mengedipkan mataku dan melihat ke belakang wanita tersebut. Mataku mmelebar saat aku menyadari bahwa...

Aku tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di depan sebuah kedai minuman. Aku sontak berdiri dengan panik dan membungkuk sedalam mungkin pada nenek itu.

"A-ano... Maaf...Etto... saya tidak bermaksud- maksud saya, umm... saya bukan pelanggan..." Kataku... yep, entah bagaimana saat tiba di negara dan era ini aku dapat berbicara bahasa Mandarin, padahal bahasa Mandarin ku nol besar.

"Oh?" Wanita itu lalu menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan kanannya, setelah beberapa saat ia lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Kalau begitu, apa nona seorang pengembara atau semacamnya?"

"Eh?"

Ia tersenyum lagi, "Pakaian nona terlihat berbeda, dan anda terlihat kebingungan... dan juga terlihat lapar."

Aku langsung menunduk malu. Begini-begini walaupun anak berandalan, aku masih punya urat malu, dan tak mungkin kan aku bersikap seperti berandalan saat... saat aku disapa dengan seorang wanita tua yang lembut dan baik hati ini?

"Iya! Perut Kakak bunyi dari tadi!" Kata anak kecil itu sambil tertawa, membuatku bertambah malu.

"Hush, Yue!" Kata wanita tua itu. "Maafkan cucu saya nona. "

"Ah... tidak apa... saya... yah... bisa dibilang memang pengembara..." Kataku dengan nada kurang yakin. Wanita tua itu lalu memperhatikanku dengan seksama lalu kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Apa anda punya tempat tujuan?"

"Ah... erm... tidak... dan saya tidak punya uang. Maaf kalau saya mengganggu di sini, saya akan pergi sekarang." Kataku sambil membungkuk lagi.

"Ah, nona tidak mengganggu, tenang saja. Tolong tunggu di sini sebentar, saya akan menyiapkan makanan untuk nona." Kata nenek itu.

"Eh...? Ta-tapi... saya tidak punya uang..." Kataku dengan suara kecil.

"Tidak apa nona, tunggu sebentar yah." Kata nenek itu dan meninggalkanku... Bersama cucunya.

Aku kembali duduk dan menunduk malu. Sudah buat malu, dapat makanan gratis pula, sopan santunku sudah hilang kemana yah?

"Pakaian kakak aneh." Kata gadis itu. Aku hanya menatap gadis itu, berharap dia jangan bertanya banyak, aku ini orangnya tak pandai bersosialisasi, hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah percakapan ini akan berakhir dengan aku membentak anak itu secara tidak sengaja karena aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tak diduga gadis itu terus-terusan menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya, sepertinya tatapan galakku kurang mempan... atau lebih tepatnya sama sekali tidak mempan. "Yah... kakak kan... pengembara." Kataku secuek mungkin.

"Hee... Nama kakak siapa? Namaku Xiao Yue! Senang bertemu kakak!" Katanya. Aku memandang gadis itu sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku, "... Sashihara Kotori." Kataku, tanpa merepotkan diri untuk mengubahnya jadi nama China.

"Sasira? Nama yang aneh." Kata gadis bernama Xiao Yue itu.

Aku menghela nafas, "Sashihara. Itu nama keluarga. Panggil saja aku Kotori." Kataku.

"Kotori? Hmm... ya sudah, Kak Kotori deh! Kakak datang dari mana?" Tanyanya.

"... Timur." Kataku.

"Hee... Ah, itu nenek datang!" Katanya girang. Aku berbalik dan melihat wanita tua yang tadi datang dengan teh dan dua bakpao. Duh, baunya sudah cukup untuk membuatku ngiler...

"Ini dia nona, silahkan." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku tersenyum kecil, yang menurutku tak terlihat seperti senyuman sama sekali. Aku lalu dengan ragu mengambil satu bakpao itu dan memakannya. Saat aku mengambil gigitan pertama aku melihat Yue masih terus memandangiku.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah nggak... mata kakak cantik! Warna-warni!" Katanya.

Aku langsung memandangnya dengan pandangan kaget. "Wa-warna-warni?"

"Iya! Satunya hijau, satunya coklat!" Katanya.

"Ah benar, dari tadi saya sudah merasa... mata nona indah sekali."

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dan mengumpat dalam hati. Holy crap! Kok bisa-bisanya aku tidak sadar aku tidak memakai lensa kontak? Kalau tidak salah memang... oh shit, seingatku saat memasuki lubang itu aku memang melepas lensa kontakku, karena aku yakin tempat itu berdebu dan... bodohnya aku adalah aku memasukkannya dengan cueknya ke dalam saku rokku. Aku langsung meraba-raba saku rokku.

...

Kosong.

Shit. I hate this.

"Erm... Terima kasih..." Bisikku. Oke, ini adalah salah satu rahasia yang ingin kupendam dalam-dalam. Aku mempunyai kelainan mata yang disebut heterochromia, karena itu mataku beda warna, kelainan mata ini turunan dari ayahku, biasanya aku memakai lensa kontak untuk menutupi hal ini, namun karena kebodohanku rahasiaku ini terekspos.

Aku melanjutkan makan dengan diam, tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke gadis kecil dan neneknya itu sampai...

"Ah, nenek! Itu Tuan Liu Bei dan kedua saudaranya!"

TBC

* * *

**Okey~~~ sampai di situ~ bagi yang mau masukin OC, ini dia daftar yang harus di isi:**

**Nama:  
Umur:  
Warna Rambut:  
Warna Mata:  
Sifat:  
Fraksi/Kerajaan:  
Bagaimana Pertemuan Pertama dengan Kotori (Optional, tapi kalau bisa diisi):  
Love Interest (Kalau ada):  
Kesan pertama terhadap Kotori (Optional, tapi kalau bisa diisi):  
Teman:  
Musuh:  
Hal yang disukai:  
Hal yang tidak disukai:  
Hobi:  
Tambahan:**

**Ditunggu yah OC-Ocnya ^^ Matta nee~  
**


	4. Chapter 3

BAB 3

SASHIHARA KOTORI

SHU

**Balas review:**

**#Zhao Yan22**

**Gianti: Makasih atas reviewnya Chi-chan, Sie-san, nanti lihat saja yah Kotori masuk fraksi mana, karena dia bakal berinteraksi dengan tiga (atau empat terserah) fraksi, dan mungkin nanti bisa putuskan mau masuk mana.  
Kotori: Yang mana juga boleh asal gak ketemu dia *nunjuk Gan Ning*  
Gan Ning: Kenapa bocah!? Mau berantem!?  
Kotori: Aku nggak mau berantem sama orang bego.  
Gan Ning: Kau-!  
Gianti: Sudah woi!**

* * *

Aku berbalik dan melihat pria yang dipanggil "Tuan Liu Bei" oleh Yue. Seingatku Liu Bei adalah penguasa kerajaan Shu, jujur, saat melihatnya dia tidak seperti apa yang kubayangkan. Aku membayangkan melihat seorang kaisar yang kuat dan menakutkan, tapi yang kulihat adalah pria yang _gentle_ dan terlihat berwibawa.

Beda dengan dua saudaranya yang berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Yang satu memiliki janggut yang panjang dan terlihat SANGAT menyeramkan, yang satu lagi... nggak serem-serem amat sih, tapi dia kelihatan brutal.

"Ah, selamat pagi Tuan Liu Bei, sungguh suatu kehormatan." Kata nenek Xiao Yue.

"Selamat pagi nyonya Hua." Sapa Tuan Lie Bei dengan ramah.

"Akan saya bawakan makanan segera." Kata nenek seraya membungkuk, sebelum ia berlari masuk, ia berpaling padaku, "Nona tunggu sebentar yah, nanti saya kembali lagi." Kata nenek itu. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak perlu melakukan itu, toh setelah makan aku akan langsung pergi. Aku melanjutkan makan, sambil memperhatikan Yue bercakap-cakap ria dengan pria-pria itu, aku tetap makan dengan cuek tanpa khawatir Yue akan membawa-bawaku dalam percakapannya.

"Eh iya, kakak yang di sana itu seorang pengembara lho!"

... Atau tidak

Aku hanya mengarahkan bola mataku pada mereka tanpa berbalik, sebelum cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dan terus makan.

"Ah, begitukah nona?"

Aku berbalik ke arah mereka dan melihat yang menanyaiku adalah pria berjanggut panjang, kalau tidak salah ingat, namanya kemungkinan Guan Yu, sang dewa perang.

"Ah... umm... I-iya..." Kataku agak gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup jika ditanyai pria bermuka jahat dan berjenggot panjang? Aku merasakan sekarang ketiganya, yup, ketiga pria itu, ketiga pria menakutkan –minus satu- itu memandangku, aku cukup yakin beberapa detik kemudian mereka akan menanyai pakaian anehku dan-

"Pakaian yang nona kenakan unik. Apa itu pakaian dari daerah asal nona?" Tanya Liu Bei sopan.

...

_Well that was... unexpected_

"Iya... begitulah... kataku dengan nada sesopan mungkin. Setelah selesai menyantap kedua bakpao itu aku langsung cepat-cepat menghabiskan teh itu dan menunggu nenek Hua dengan sabar agar bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Bukannya aku tak suka atau apa tapi... _This situation is awkward_.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Terdengar suara nenek Hua dari dalam. Aku berbalik dan melihatnya keluar dari kedai besar itu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya seumuran denganku. Ia berambut hitam dan bermata coklat dan kelihatan cukup tinggi, ia membawa piring yang berisi banyak bakpao sementara nenek Hua membawa nampan dengan tiga gelas teh.

Mereka lalu menyuguhkan hidangan itu pada tiga bersaudara itu, lalu si nenek berpaling padaku, "Ah nona sudah selesai? Apa masih mau tambah?"

Baru saja aku menggeleng untuk bilang itu tidak perlu, anak laki-laki itu langsung angkat bicara, "Nenek, masa' dia disuguhi hidangan tanpa di bayar? Kita bisa rugi." Katanya dengan nada tidak menyetujui.

Seberapapun aku ingin mencekik dan membunuh anak dengan mulut pisau itu, aku tetap berusaha tenang, dan langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan esku, membuat anak itu kaget dan melangkah mmundur karena takut, haha, sepertinya tatapan seramku masih berfungsi.

"Xiao Lang! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Itu tidak sopan." Kata nenek Hua memarahi cucunya itu. "Umm... tidak apa kok, dia memang benar. Maksudnya... umm... saya makan tanpa bayar memang agak..."

"Jangan dipikirkan nona, dan tolong maafkan cucu saya." Kata nenek Hua.

"Tap-tapi saya merasa tidak enak-"

"Kalau begitu suruh saja dia bekerja di sini."

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah cucu laki-laki nenek Hua, termasuk diriku. "Yah, dia tidak punya uang kan? Kalau begitu sebagai ganti uang dia kerja saja di sini, lagipula dia kan tidak puny tempat tujuan." Katanya santai.

Nenek Hua baru saja akan memarahi cucunya lagi sebelum perkataanku berikutnya menghentikan niatnya itu.

"Ide yang bagus."

"Kau ini aneh yah?"

Aku berbalik dari pekerjaan mencuci piringku ke arah Xiao Lang yang memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau mau-mau saja disuruh kerja di tempat asing seperti ini."

"Bukannya kau yang mengusulkan ide?" Tanyaku.

"Kau yang setuju."

"Karena idemu masuk akal."

"Aneh."

"Diam."

Aku melanjutkan cuci piring sementara Xiao Lang memotong-motong sayur dan memasak . Yap, aku menerima tawaran Xiao Lang untuk kerja di sini, karena aku tak punya uang dan tidak bertempat tinggal, jadi yah, kenapa tidak? Menghasilkan uang dan tinggal sementara hingga menemukan jalan keluar dari sini bukan hal yang buruk. Hari ini kedai ini tengah sibuk karena kerajaan Shu dan Wu akan datang malam ini untuk mendiskusikan rencana mereka untuk melawan Wei di Chi Bi, yap, salah satu pertempuaran terbesar di sejarah China, menurutku sih.

"Umm, Kotori?"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati nenek Hua memanggilku.

"Ah, ada apa Nenek Hua?" Tanyaku.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah membantu nenek mengantarkan hidangan-hidangan kepada para anggota kerajaan Shu dan Wu? Hidangannya terlalu banyak dan...yah, nenek agak kesusahan membawanya sendiri, dan Lang masih memasak." Katanya, aku bisa melihat dia masih merasa tidak enak memperkerjakanku di sini. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Aku lalu mengambil dua nampan besar dan mengangkat masing-masing dengan satu tangan sedangkan nenek Hua hanya membawa satu nampan besar. Kami lalu keluar dapur dan mengantarkan hidangan tersebut.

Oke, aku tahu kalau dua kerajaan yang akan menempati kedai ini tapi... Aku tak menyangka orangnya akan sebanyak ini! Singkat kata, kedai ini dipenuhi orang-orang berseragam merah – yang tentu saja dari fraksi Wu- dan orang-orang berseragam hijau – dari Shu-, oke, sekarang aku bisa melihat seberapa banyak jendral-jendral di dari kedua fraksi, bahkan aku bisa melihat beberapa perempuan, yang entah jendral atau putri atau selir, yang manapun jadi deh, tapi selain para anggota kerajaan dan jendral, aku juga dapat melihat beberapa orang-orang biasa, yang tentu saja, mabuk di depan kedai. Aku menghela nafas, kok bisa yah, nenek Hua tahan dengan situasi seperti ini?

Aku lalu berjalan dan meletakkan satu nampan di depan beberapa orang yang kelihatannya... seumuran denganku? Maksudku adalah, tampang memang kelihatan seumuran, tapi kadang ada beberapa orang yang tampang dan umurnya berbeda. Mereka adalah beberapa orang dari fraksi Shu, 3 laki-laki, yang satu memiliki rambut hitam dan _spiky_ dengan ikat kepala, yang satu berambut coklat muda juga dengan ikat kepala dan yang terakhir, wajahnya terlihat feminim dan ada sekuntum... bunga di kepalanya, mungkin itu semacam hiasan rambut? Seorang lagi perempuan, dia perempuan paling manis yang pernah kulihat, dia memiliki rambut hitam legam yang sangat panjang dan sebagian diikat dua model _bun_ dan dihiasi pita hijau dan bunga _cherry blossom_. Aku menaruh nampan dan memberikan anggukan kecil, sebagai tandan sopan santun dan mereka membalas anggukanku. Aku melihat gadis itu menatapku dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Anu... Ada apa yah...?" Tanyaku. Gadis itu sepertinya baru sadar bahwa dia tengah menatapku, dia memalingkan wajah dengan malu, "Ah maaf kalau saya tidak sopan, saya hanya merasa erm... mata anda indah sekali." Katanya sesopan mungkin.

Oke, ada apa ini engan orang China dan ketertarikan mereka dengan heterochromia? Maksudnya, oke, aku tahu heterochromia memang jarang bahkan hampir tidak ada di era ini, tapi apa mata warna-warni kayak gini memang seindah itu yah?

"Te-terima kasih..." Kataku malu-malu. Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Aku Guan Yinping, kau bisa memanggilku Yinping. Namamu?"

"Ah aku... Kotori..." Kataku, mengutarakan nama anehku yang pasti terdengar asing di telinga mereka.

"Kotori? Nama yang indah." Kata cowok berambut coklat muda, "Aku Guan Xing." Katanya dengan nada ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Aku menyalaminya dengan malu-malu, masalahnya ini kan jarang sekali aku bisa kontak fisik begini dengan laki-laki- kecuali dalam hal berantem tentu saja- dan aku jadi gugup, apalagi karen cowok ini lumayan... tampan.

"Aku Guan Ping." Kata cowok berambut hitam itu, menyalamiku juga. Aku mengangguk malu-malu, _shit_, sejak kapan aku jadi lemah gini terhadap laki-laki?

"Aku Guan Suo." Kata si cowok cantik, menyalamiku juga. Aku mengangguk lagi.

"A-anu... sa-saya masih harus kerja..." Kataku, aku bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi masih banyak hidangan yang harus kusediakan.

"Ah! Maaf Kotori, kami tidak bermaksud mengganggumu." Kata Yinping, merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak usah... dipikirkan..." Kataku.

"Yah, padahal aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada Zhao Yan." Katanya dengan nada kecewa. Aku MENCOBA tersenyum sebisa mungkin agar senyumanku terlihat tidak dipaksakan.

"Mungkin... lain kali?" Tawarku.

"Baiklah! Sampai kita bertemu lagi, Kotori." Kata Yinping dengan nada cerah ceria. Aku mengangguk sopan dan setengah berlari ke arah meja yang satu lagi. Meja yang ini dikelilingi orang-orang berpakaian merah. Ada dua perempuan dan tiga laki-laki. Yang paling tua terlihat sudah seperti o-om dan punya janggot pendek dan kumis dan ada semacam hiasan kepala merah di kepalanya, yang satu terlihat baru 20-an dengan rambut panjang dan wajah yang rupawan, dan yang terakhir berambut coklat kemerahan dan juga punya hiasan kepala merah di kepalanya, terlihat sudah 30-an. Salah satu perempuannya berambut pendek seleher dengan semacam mahkota gaya China berwarna merah dan berambut coklat, sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut hitampanjang, terlihat keibuad dan engenakan pakaian yang agak... terbuka.

Aku meletakkan nampan itu di meja mereka lalu mengangguk sopan sambil malu-malu, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka menaruh perhatian pada mataku.

_God._

_Just give me back my contact lens!_

"Ada... apa?" Tanyaku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ah tidak," Kata perempuan berambut hitam itu. "Mata nona indah sekali." Katanya dengan suara lembut, wanita berambut coklat di sebelahnya mengangguk.

"Oh... ah, terima... kasih..." Kataku dengan suara pelan, dan sebelum mereka akan bertanya sejuta pertanyaan lain atau memperkenalkan diri mereka, aku cepat-cepat kembali ke dapur. Tidak sopan memang, tapi aku grogi, _bro_! Aku kan jarang berinteraksi dengan orang.

Begitu sampai di dapur aku langsung menghela nafas lega. Gila, grogi banget!

"Hoi." Aku berbalik dan menghadap Xiao Lang yang memanggilku.

"Apa?"

"Kalau sudah, cuci piring sana. Cuci di luar yah, karena dapur penuh." Katanya.

Aku melihat sekeliling dan benar saja, dapur penuh dengan hidangan-hidangan untuk tamu-tamu di luar sana. Aku menghela nafas dan hanya mengangguk pelan, mengambil piring-piring, dan gelas-gelas kosong untuk mencucinya di luar.

_Well... I hate this_

.

.

.

Aku merendam barang-barang kotor itu dalam basko kayu yang cukup besar dan membilasnya, aku menghela nafas, memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke duniaku, jujur aku benci berada dalam situasi ini, maksudku, kalau ini lelucon, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Kenapa aku tidak jatuh di dunia _Hakuouki_ saja ketimbang di jaman perang China? Apa? Aku penggemar Hakuouki – Terutama Saitou Hajime- jadi jangan heran.

"Oh, ayolah nona, sebentar saja."

Aku berhenti membilas pisau dapur yang ada di tanganku saat mendengar suara itu. Suara itus eperti suara seorang pria yang mabuk, yang berarti...

Aku berjalan ke arah suara itu dengan membawa pisau dapur, maksudku, kita harus mengantisipasi yang terburuk kan, saat sudah dekat dengan sumber suara aku melihat seorang laki-laki, mungkin salah satu orang mabuk dari depan kedai, sedang mendesak seorang gadis.

Gadis itu adalah seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan highlights coklat muda, mata coklatnya menatap tajam pria yang di depannya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya masih ada... urusan, jadi tolong biarkan saya lewat." Kata gadis itu sesopan mungkin.

Aku benci pemandangan ini, sumpah.

"Ah, paling mereka hanya berdiskusi perang saja nona~ lebih baik bersenang-senang dengan saya." Katanya, hendak menyentuh dagu gadis itu, dan akan menyentuhnya setidaknya hingga aku menebas lengannya dengan pisau dapur (dan sialnya meleset)

Gadis itu menatapku kaget, sama halnya dengan pria itu, ia lalu berbalik dan melotot ke arahku.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah!?" Bentaknya. Aku hanya menatapnya, dengan pandangan kosong dan bosan, sambil mencari alasan atau semacamnyalah, soalnya kalau aku salah bicara bisa-bisa akan jadi masalah, dan itu bisa merepotkan nenek Hua.

"Saya..." Perkataanku terputus karena jujur aku tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Aku lalu elihat ke tanah dan melihat sekuntum bunga jatuh di dekat kakiku, sepertinya aku tak sengaja menebas salah satu bunga di semak itu saat akan menebas pria ini. Aku lalu mendapat ide dan memungut bunga itu.

"Tidak banyak "bunga" mekar di sini tuan," Kataku sok puitis, "Saya mengerti kalau itu membuat anda merasa... bosan, jadi... bagaimana kalau anda membawa bunga ini saja?" Kataku sambil mengulurkan bunga yang kupegang, "Karena "bunga" dibelakang anda terlalu cantik untuk diraih oleh anda." Kataku sesopan mungkin dengan muka super dingin.

Oke.

Aku sudah ketularan Okita Souji (Okita Souji adalah karakter Hakuouki).

Aku melihat dia ingin membantahku atau mungkin memukulku, namun aku mengeluarkan tatapan dingin alah Saitou Hajime, dan... mempan banget, dia langsung ngacir ketakutan. Aku menghela nafas dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Mengganggu saja..." Gumamku.

"Anu..."

Aku berbalik dan menatap gadis berambut coklat itu memandangku sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong saya, nama saya Zhao Yan." Katanya dengan nada suara ceria.

"Ah... Iya... Saya... Kotori." Kataku.

"Kotori? Nama yang indah." Kata gadis bernama Zhao Yan itu. Aku menatapnya sesaat lalu memalingkan wajah karena malu.

"Kau gagah sekali barusan, apa kau bekerja di sini?" Tanyanya.

Aku diam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Begitulah..."

"Ah begitu yah...?" Aku hanya mengangguk, ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Yan!"

Zhao Yan melihat ke belakangku sementara aku hanya melihat orang yang memanggil Yan dengan mata ekorku. Seorang pria yang... setengah telanjang? Gila!? Nggak dingin apa? Oke, lupakan itu, badannya penuh tatto dan di pingganggnya menggantung lonceng-lonceng besar yang tentu saja mengeluarkan bunyi "cring" "cring" saat ia berlari ke arah kami, rambutnya terlihat seperti rambut preman dan berwarna pirang.

"Kau dari mana saja!?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Xing Ba! Maaf tadi ada sedikit... masalah." Katanya ragu-ragu.

"Masalah?" Pria yang Zhao Yan panggil Xing Ba lalu melilhat ke arahku dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Oi, bocah, apa yang kau lakukan pada Yan?" Tanyanya dengan marah.

Sekarang aku yang menatapnya dengan wajah tidak senang. Oke, aku tidak tahu mereka ini pacaran atau sudah menikah, tapi hei, aku tak melakukan apa-apa, dan lagi aku menolongnya, bukannya seharusnya dia berterima kasih?

"Xi-Xing Ba-"

"Hei, dengar yah, kau jangan berfikiran untuk mencelakakan Yan, kalau kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh, ayo kita duel antar pria."

Aku menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

HAH!? Dia pikir aku laki-laki!? Oke, aku akui memang dadaku itu di bawah rata-rata, dan fakta bahwa rambutku diikat model _ponytail_ membuatku terlihat seperti samurai-samurai Jepang, tapi orang bodoh manapun pasti tahu kalau aku perempuan!

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan tersenyum "manis" padanya, "Maaf tuan, saya tidak berbuat apa-apa, dan saya gadis normal yang tertarik pada laki-laki terima kasih banyak, apa otak anda tidak berfungsi atau semacamnya, hmm?" Kataku dengan nada suara yang biasanya akan dipakai oleh karakter-karakter _yandere_ di anime, karena jujur ini pertama kali seumur hidup ada yang salah mengira aku laki-laki!

"Ha-hah? Kau perempuan!?" Tanya pria itu kaget.

Aku bisa merasakan kemarahanku mencapai puncaknya, "Sepertinya memang otak anda tidak berfungsi. Lain kali tolong berfikir dulu sebelum bertindak, oke?" Kataku lalu pergi, namun sebelumnya aku melemparkan bunga di tanganku pada Zhao Yan, "Untukmu." Kataku, lalu beranjak pergi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

Semoga aku tidak bertemu pria gila itu lagi.

Aku lalu kembali ke cucianku, baru saja aku akan membilas piring dan gelas lain, terdengar teriakan dari arah depan kedai.

Aku mendesah.

_What the **** is this, now?_

TBC

* * *

**Update kilat~~ ... or not, pokoknya, semoga readers suka, dan makasih Zhao Yan22 sudah memasukkan OC anda ke fic GaJe ini. Erm... maaf kalau saya tanpa sengaja mengubah Zhao Yan jadi OOC, dan semoga suka dengan cara pertemuan Zhao Yan dengan Kotori. Oh dan kalau ada yang penasaran, tampang Xiao Lang seperti Okita Souji dari anime Hakuouki hanya rambutnya hitam dan matanya coklat. **


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Setelah lama nggak nongol akhirnya kembali lagi~ yah jadi **_**writer block**_** menyerang dan dengan sangat terpaksa butuh waktu lama untuk mengupdate lagi TvT ah dan saya memutuskan menambah 2 orang OC lagi. Okay, saatnya balas review~**

**#ZhaoYan22  
Gianti: Karena dari deskripsi yang diberikan oleh Chi-san saya memmbayangkan wanita muda yang cantik yang kemanapun ia pergi bakal selalu digodain XD  
Gan Ning: Woi! Istri gue itu!  
Gianti: Yah makanya jaga baik-baik!  
Kotori bisa-bisanya ninggalin istrimu seorang diri diluar digodain orang mabuk  
Gan Ning: #Jleb  
Gianti: Makasih reviewnya yah Chi-san~**

**#Hui chan  
Kotori: Okotteru desu yo~ hihihi  
Gianti: #glek sisi sadisnya keluar  
Kotori: Kamu kangen? Hhihihi kalau gitu sini deh kita berantem~  
Gianti: Stop! Stop! *dorong Kotori keluar* etto makasih reviewnya Hui chan ^^;**

KOTORI

SHU – JIN

Aku berlari keluar berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Aku sekarang bertanya-tanya apakah orang-orang Cina itu memang kasar atau akunya saja yang selalu sial?

Aku sampai di TKP untuk melihat beberapa orang yang mabuk mengacak-acak halaman depan kedai dan membanting juga mematahkan seluruh kursi yang ada disitu. Kurasa mereka sangat mabuk sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan bahwa ada banyak panglima-panglima dan prajurit-prajurit yang siap untuk menangkap dan mungkin membunuh mereka.

"Tuan-tuan tolong segera pergi!" Kudengar nenek Hua menegur mereka dengan tegas. "Ini bukan tempat untuk melakukan kekerasan."

Oke, aku salut dengan keberaniannya.

"Ha?" Salah satu pemabuk itu melihat Nenek Hua. "He, nenek, kami ke sini buat bersenang-senang dan kami yang membayar, jadi..." Aku melihat pria itu hendak mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung pedangnya. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk.

"JANGAN BANYAK- OUCH!" Perkataan pria itu terhenti saat aku melemparinya dengan batu. Semua orang melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan: "Kau mau mati?"

Aku mengangkat sebalah alisku, "Urat malu kalian uah putus yah? Menyerang orang yang jauh lebih tua dari kalian?" Kataku dengan nada mengejek.

Pria yang tadi gemetar karena marah dan ia memelototiku. Yah... mungkin kalau pelototan bisa membunuh aku sudah mati sekarang.

"Anak kecil sialan!" Teriaknya, dan ia menerjang ke arahku dengan pedangnya. Dengan sigap aku menahan kedua tangannya dengan tanganku dan membantingnya ke atas meja. Belum sempat aku berbuat lebih padanya, temannya datang menerjangku juga. Aku merunduk dan menjegal kakinya hingga ia jatuh ke tanah.

Dalam sekejap aku sudah dalam sebuah situasi yang dinamai terkepung. Mereka berjumlah 10 orang dan dua orang sudah terjerembap tak berdaya di tanah – dan meja – jadi situasi kini adalah:

Delapan lawan satu.

Salah satu dari mereka langsung menerjangku sambil berteriak – apakah itu perlu? – dan aku langsung menangkap tangannya dan memelintirnya, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan dan aku menendang perutnya dengan lututku. Orang berikutnya datang dari belakangku, untung aku sadar dan langsung merunduk lalu dengan cepat mengambil sebuah kaki meja yang patah. Tidak akan terlalu pratis digunakan untuk melawan pedang sungguhan, memang, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Aku langsung memukulnya di bagian sensitif – Jika kau laki-laki bayangkan saja tempat yang akan terasa sangat sakit jika dipukul itu dimana – lalu saat ia merengek kesakitan aku berdiri dan kupukul kepalanya sekeras mungkin dengan kayu itu. Belum sempat aku mengambil nafas sedikit saja dua orang langsung datang menerjangku. Dengan cepat aku menghindar saat mereka mengayunkan pedangnya kearahku, lalu kupukul salah satu dengan kayu di perutnya dan aku menjegal kaki orang yang satunya.

Sisa 4 orang.

Aku bisa melihat mereka sudah mulai takut karena teman-teman mereka telah jatuh satu persatu, tapi entah karena harga diri – pria dan harga diri mereka – atau apa mereka berempat langsung menerjangku.

Kutangkis pedang mereka dengan tongkat kayuku lalu kutusuk perut salah satu dari mereka dengan tongkat kayuku dan kupukul wajah yang satu lagi dengan tongkat kayuku lalu kujegal kakinya dan saat dia sudah terjatuh kutusuk juga perutnya dengan tongkat kayu – hei, setidaknya aku tidak pakai pedang kan? - Lalu aku menghindar lagi karena dua orang yang tersisa semakin liar saat menyerangku aku lalu berlari dan memanjat pria di sebelah kiri- aku tak mau repot-repot mendeskripsikan mereka , maaf saja. – meletakkan lehernya diantara kakiku dan membantingnya – tentu saja aku ikut jatuh juga – lalu dengan cepat mengambil satu tongkat kayu lagi dan berdiri lalu menghadap ke belakang dan menghantam leher pria itu dengan dua tongkat hingga tongkat itu patah – kalau aku pakai pedang lehernya pasti sudah putus – hingga ia teler dan terjerembap di tanah.

Aku menghela nafas dan melihat orang-orang menonton pertunjukkan silatku dengan rasa takjub. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Ini bukan tempat pertunjukkan, pulang sana!"

Kaget dengan suaraku, mereka semua langsung berlari pulang. Aku menghela nafas lalu melihat ke arah nenek Hua untuk bertanya apa dia terluka atau tidak, dan mulutku kelu saat melihat para tamu di dalam ruangan – ya, para jendral perang Shu dan Wu dan juga raja mereka et cetera, et cetera – berdiri di depan pintu dan dari raut wajah mereka aku cukup yakin mereka menonton semua kekacauan tadi.

"Err..." Aku langsung mencari alasan untuk pergi. "Aku akan kembali mencuci piring." Kataku dan langsung melesat pergi, tak memerdulikan salah satu orang mabuk yang kuinjak dalam perjalanan.

.

.

.

Aku mencuci piring sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa maluku. Demi segala dewa yanga da di muka bumi! Itu adalah pengalaman paling memalukan yang pernah kualami di muka bumi ini! Bisa-bisanya aku berantem seperti itu tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingku.

Namun jujur saja aku tak suka saat mereka mau menyakiti nenek Hua seperti itu. Nenek sangat baik padaku .

Jumlah orang yang mau bersikap baik padaku dapat kalian hitung dengan jari kalian. Jujur, anak sepertiku adalah tipe-tipe anak – yang menurut orang banyak – yang tak pantas diberi belas kasihan. Sudah kuberitahu sebelumnya aku ini anak berandalan, aku tak bisa diatur dan tidak mau diatur. Aku ingin bebas melakukan apapun yang aku suka dan aku tidak akan segan-segan memakai kekerasan untuk mendapatkan kebebasan itu.

Tapi, aku tetaplah seorang anak gadis biasa yang tahu sopan satun dan tahu berterima kasih, walau jujur perkelahian tadi bukan bentuk terima kasih yang normal. Aku mencuci dengan perasaan kacau. Aku membuat kehebohan yang cukup besar tadi. Aku khawatir kalau-kalau mungkin nenek Hua dan keluarganya takut padaku, yah aku cukup yakin mereka pasti takut.

"Kotori?"

Aku menjatuhkan piringku – untung saja di bawah ember jadi piring itu tidak pecah – dan berbalik melihat nenek Hua.

"Oh... Nenek..." Kataku dengan suara pelan.

Neneku Hua tersenyum. "Tidak usah gugup seperti itu." Katanya dengan nada lembut. "Nenek mau berterima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi."

Aku mengedipkan mata.

"Eh?"

Aku nggak salah denger kan?

"Iya. Kau sudah yah... membekuk para penjahat yang membuat onar itu. Karena itu nenek ingin berterima kasih." Aku menunduk malu. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dengan nada setulus itu.

"Sa-sama – sama nenek..." Kataku.

"Kau pasti lelah, apa kau mau menginap saja?"

Dengan cepat kutolak tawaran itu. "Tidak nek, tidak usah."

Aku bukannya tidak mau menginap, namun aku ingin kembali ke duniaku. Aku khawatir keberadaanku akan mengubah jalur sejarah dan, oke, ini mungkin terdengar seperti logika dari teori-teori aneh novel yang sering kau baca namun aku takut aku akan merusak alur ruang dan waktu atau semacam itu. Pokoknya prioritas utamaku adalah untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari era ini.

"Tapi sekarang sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kau diserang orang jahat?" Kata nenek Hua khawatir.

Aku tersanjung dengan kekhawatirannya. Andai ibuku bisa seperti dia...

"Tidak apa nek. Saya... ingin melanjutkan perjalanan saya. Saya yakin dapat menemukan sebuah penginapan nanti." Kataku meyakinkan. Walau jujur aku cukup ragu karena aku tidak punya uang.

"Kalau begitu..." Nenek Hua merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kecil dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Ini uang untukmu karena sudah membantu kami. Kalau bisa nenek ingin memberi lebih..."

"Apa?! Nenek tidak perlu-"

Nenek Hua memotong kata-kataku, "Tidak apa nak, kau gadis yang baik, walau kita baru berkenalan selama sehari nenek yakin kamu bukan orang yang jahat. Nah, tunggu di sini nenek akan memberikan bekal untuk perjalananmu."

Dan aku tahu nenek tak akan memberiku ruangan untuk protes.

.

.

.

"Dia tak harus melakukan ini..." Kataku sambil memegang sebungkus besar dango yang diberikan nenek Hua.

Aku langsung mengucapkan selamat tinggal setelah nenek Hua memberikanku banyak sekali bekal untuk perjalananku. Xiao Lang terlihat cukup sedih atas kepergianku, alasannya sih karena kehilangan orang yang bisa ia ganggu. Xiao Yue malahan menangis tersedu-sedu dan ia merengek-rengek agar aku tetap tinggal. Entah bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan mereka itu tak mau kubahas lagi.

Aku hanya berharap hanya aku seorang yang mengalami takdir sial seperti ini.

Dibawa ke jaman 3 kerajaan dan sebagainya.

_And how wrong I was_

.

.

.

?

SHU

Kalau mau jujur, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berada di sini. Beberapa jam yang lalu, aku hanyalah seorang pasien rumah sakit umum yang menjalani perawatan terapi untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku. Hanya gadis biasa kelahiran Jepang yang berumur 9 tahun.

Detik berikutnya tiba-tiba aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mendapati diriku di sebuah ruang tidur yang JAUH berbeda dari kamar tidurku di rumah sakit. Ruangan ini terlihat sangat kuno dengan dinding-dinding dengan pola-pola aneh... Pola China kemungkinan dan banyak patung-patung dan guci-guci yang kelihatan mahal dan terbuat dari emas.

Aku melihat sekelilingku dengan pandangan takut dan tidak nyaman.

Oke... apa aku berjalan sambil tidur?

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan aku mengangkat selimutku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku di balik selimutku – err, bukan selimutku sih – dan berharap ini bukan semacam kasus penculikan yang kulihat di TV.

Lima orang memasuki ruangan.

Satu adalah seorang pria BESAR – yah aku memberi penekanan pada kata besar karena ia memang sangat besar – dengan jenggot yang SANGAT panjang dengan kulit yang agak gelap. Ia mengenakan baju yang mirip baju panglima perang seperti yang kubaca pada buku-buku bergambar.

Lalu orang kedua mempunyai rambut landak – kau tahu maksudku kan? Rambut lancip yang tajam dan sebagainya – dan mengenakan ikat kepala. Ia terlihat jauh lebih mudah dan juga mengenakan pakaian aneh berwarna hijau.

Laki-laki dibelakangnya mempunyai rambut coklat yang dihiasi dengan bunga, menurutku ia adala tipe-tipe yang manis dan mungkin agak... gemulai? Yah itu deh dan juga mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijau.

Lalu ada seorang pria lagi dengan rambut coklat seperti warna susu coklat dan menurutku ia yang paling tampan di antara 4 orang pria tersebut. Ia juga mengenakan ikat kepala dan pakaian warna hijau.

Dan yang terakhir adalah satu-satunya gadis dalam grup itu. Berambut panjang dan mulus juga mengenakan pakaian hijau dengan rok merah.

Sepertinya, menyadari tatapanku, si pria berambut susu coklat melihat ke arahku sementara yang lainnya sedang berbicara dengan... seorang pelayan? Atau itu suster?

"Ah, sepertinya dia sudah bangun."

TBC


End file.
